The Faerie Garden
by Alice Vargas
Summary: A new house, a new adventure. Lovino and Feliciano Vargas moves into their Nonno's home because of his will. Lovino isn't very happy about it but becomes interested when Lovino finds a secret door that leads into a new whole new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

_March 29th- Hello everyone! Just had this random idea and so this story was born! I have a few chapters written, I might update about once a week so I can catch up, sorry~ Dammit! I should be focusing on finishing on my other fiction (oAo#)! Oh well~ Aha~ I did so much research on faeries just for this fiction~! Well, now onto the disclaimer and story!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!~_

* * *

><p>A new house means new adventures, right? Fuck that! Dammit because of Nonno we have to move out from our apartment to his home in the middle of nowhere and leave our friends!<p>

"Vee~ Fratello look! There it is! It's so big!" Feliciano, my idiotic twin brother yelled out. We looked exactly alike except our eye color, the place of our curls and our personalities. He's only two years younger than me and I was just a bit taller.

I looked at Feliciano's side of the car window and I saw the mansion. Yeah we've been here before but that was when we were really little. "Shut up! I've been in this fucking car for an hour and a half with you! I have a fucking headache because of you!" I yelled at him. He shrank under my wrath and made a whimpering 've'. I sighed and sank into my seat. I think I heard the driver sigh a 'Thank god'.

The car stopped and we're parked in the driveway. I get out of the car and get my stuff out of the trunk while Feliciano does the same. We, well Feliciano thanked the driver and payed him. He drove off and muttered about not enough tip for having to listen to Feliciano. I couldn't blame him.

We walked up on the stairs to the doorway. "Dammit... Where.. Are. The damn. Keys?" I asked as I searched my pockets. "Ve, it's in your hands fratello." Feliciano told me. I felt myself heat up. I tried calming myself alittle before I have a rampage outside of the house. I walked up to the door and put the key in. Once in, the door opened and squeaked like a scene from a horror movie. I saw Feliciano shaking and I stepped next to him, not that I cared! I just didn't want to hear him whine all the time, that's all!

He clinged onto my sleeve as we stepped in. "It's cleaner than I thought!" Feliciano yelled. It was pretty clean. There were portraits hanging on the wall and some furniture. It wasn't really empty. It was kind of homey.

"Vee~~ Lets go pick rooms!" Feliciano suggested, suddenly unafraid. I shrugged and went up the stairs. Dropping all of Feliciano's luggage on the ground and bringing mine with me. There were too many damn rooms! After-all I picked the biggest one and settled there. There was a fireplace, a king sized bed, a window view and the wall color was an olive color unlike the flashy colors in the other rooms that Feliciano would've liked.

The door opened and Feliciano's head peeked in. "Ve! This was Nonno's room~ of course fratello would chose the biggest room" he pouted and I scowled which made him giggle "Ve..! I made pasta! Come down to the kitchen~"

"I'm not hungry." I told him.

"Ve! okay! More for me!" Idiota. He ran out of my room. Ah! Damn its cold! I walked over the fireplace and threw some wood beside it. I took a match from the mantle piece and threw it in the pit. I threw myself onto bed and stared at the fire. I probably wasted fifteen minutes of my life staring at it but I couldn't look away. Then I notice in the back of the pit, there was something sparkling. I got off the bed slowly so I wouldn't lose where the sparkling thing is at and doused the fire. I bent down to look closer at the back wall of the pit and saw a handle! I could just barely make out the outline of the door!

"What the hell..?" I touched the handle of the door that must've been sparkling in the fire. "Fuck!" I yelled, as I burned my hand. I guess I have to wait a while.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen to see if we had any tomatoes. "Ciao fratello! Are you here for some pasta?" Feliciano asked with his mouth full and red sauce all over his mouth. "Dammit Feliciano, wipe your mouth! And stop talking with your mouth full! It's fuckin nasty!"

"Ve okay!" he took a napkin and wiped his mouth and swallowed what he had in his mouth. "So did fratello change his mind?" he asked me.

"No. Is there any tomatoes?" I asked him. He looked a bit nervous. "V-Ve fratello... I-I used them for the pasta… I thought you had some! I-I'm sorry!... So please don't get angry at me!" he yelled waving his white napkin. My eye twitched. I want some fucking tomatoes... "Where is the closest fucking store?" I asked grinding my teeth. "Ve... I saw one across from us..." he said nervously. I walked out of the kitchen and put on my shoes.

* * *

><p>It probably took me ten fucking minutes to get the the street from our lawn. I spotted the store and went towards it. Once I got closer it was just more of a tent with two people and supplies and food around them. Dammit from just how they look, I know I wouldn't like them. Especially that blond one.<p>

"Guten tag. How can we help you?" The blond and blued eye guy asked. Judging by his fucking ugly-ass accent he was German.

"Do you have any fucking tomatoes?" I asked politely. Well it was polite in my opinion. At least I didn't say, 'Hey German Bastard, give me some fucking tomatoes!'

"Kesese! Hey doesn't he look like old man Romulus's grandson? I bet he is! He acts exactly the old man told us!" A white haired man and scarlet eyes said.

"Mhm. Are you Lovino?" The blond German asked.

"Why do you want to know...?" I looked around for an insult. A lot of of his products are potatoes... "...you potato bastard!" he looked surprised and the white haired Albino bastard snickered. "Kesese! I like him! He's feisty! I'm the awesome Gilbert, the awesome Gilbird and this is the awesome me's bruder!" he pointed to the yellow bird on top of his head and then to the potato bastard.

"Ve! Fratello~!" I felt something slam into my back. Felciano was glomping me from behind. "Dammit Feliciano! Get the fuck off!" I yelled at him. "Ve did you make new friends?" he asked as he go of me and stood by my side, clutching my sleeve.

"Whoa! Another Lovi? That's awesome! Well not as awesome as me!" the stupid Albino bastard said.

"Dumbass! This is my younger twin brother! And don't fucking call me Lovi! It's **LOVINO**!"

"Ve! Nice to meet you! I'm Feliciano Vargas! I like pasta, gelato and lots of things!" he introduced. He shook the potato bastard brothers' hands. "Im Ludwig and this is-", "I'm his awesome older bruder, Gilbert! Kesese!" The albino bastard interrupted. Feliciano giggled.

"Dammit! What is this? I came here to buy some fucking tomatoes!" I yelled. I've been around the German bastards to much for my taste. Well I shouldn't be interacting with any Germans for any of my time for that matter! "Then sorry to tell you little Italian, we don't have any. Just seeds. Sorry dude" Albino bastard told me. My eye twitched. I could feel a vein pop. Feliciano seemed to notice the atmosphere for once and held me back. "The fuck! First Nonno makes us move from our fucking home and friends! Then we didn't have any fucking tomatoes and you aren't making it better!" I yelled as I tried to struggle out of Feliciano's grasp. Damn. Who knew he's this strong. The two bastards seem surprised.

"Is he on PMS?" Albino bastard bastard asked Feliciano.

"Ve! I'm sorry! He goes on a rampage when he doesn't get his tomatoes! Same thing to me when I don't get my pasta... I want some pasta~" leave it to Feliciano to get off topic. I sighed. "Fuck this. I'm going back" I tell them. I got out of Feliciano's grip and started back. About halfway I hear Feliciano running and yelling.

"Vee~ Fratello! Waaiiit!" I didn't slow down but he caught up anyway. "Look, look! Ludwig gave you some seeds!" he waved some seed packets in my face. "Tell me Feliciano. Does that have to do anything with my need of tomatoes...?" I asked grinding my teeth again. "Ve! Yep! Look!" he waved the tomato seed packet in my face. I walked faster trying to get away before I lose it... Again.

I opened the front door and slammed it, closing on him. I went straight up in my room and got my laptop out. Thank you for Internet! I went and checked my e-mail. **No new messages.** I had great friends... I refreshed it again and I saw, **1 new message. **It was from one of my friends. "**Hey Lovi, did you take my stuff with you? Forget it, you left a note. Really? Typical Lovi…**" Well that wasn't what I expected…

Then I remembered the handle in the fireplace. It should be cool to touch right? I walked up to the fireplace and crouched down. I quickly swiped at the handle to see if it was still hot. Nope. I opened the mini-door revealing a small hallway. It wasn't really tall enough for someone to stand but big enough for a grown man to crawl through.

I wondered what the tunnel could lead. Maybe to a beach? Nonno's secret savings? A club? Would I risk going through? Fuck there isn't anything to live for anyways. Feliciano could go with that potato bastard since they got along so great, I live in the middle of fucking nowhere and I had no friends here, what so ever. Do you know how hard to make friends with my assy attitude? Almost impossible. I was surprised that I even have friends to begin with!

I started crawling through the small hallway... And crawled... And crawled... Dammit how fucking long is this? I planned to turn back but the hallway is too fucking small to! Guess I have no choice to keep crawling and cr-SHIT! I rubbed my head in pain. Just what the hell did I hit my head on?

I looked up to find myself at the end of the tunnel and in a dark and small room where I can stand. (Finally!) What I hit my head on was an old ladder and I brought my eyes to where the ladder ends. It was blocked by a loose tile or something, judging by the light seeping through the cracks. I noticed the other tunnel on my left which was blocked by rocks and shit like that. I would unblock it but I'm just lazy like that.

Guess that means I'm going up the ladder. I tested the ladder to see if it would break when I would climb it but it seems sturdy enough. When I reached the top, I slide the tile blocking the way and stick my head out.

I felt heat hit my face and my eyes took a minute to readjust from the dark tunnel to a bright place. When I could see, I find myself in a Roman-styled garden shelter. I got out of the ditch and up onto the the shelter's floor. From there I looked around myself. A garden... Or well, something that used to be a garden... Traveled all this way for a fucking garden! I sigh in frustration and anger, letting my hand run through my hair, avoiding the cursed curl.

I saw a white seat and table within the garden shelter and walked over to it. There on the table, was a photo with me, Feliciano, our parents and Nonno. So this was Nonno's garden. I stepped out of the shelter and the sun shined on my eyes. I squinted and saw the garden was sorta small. There were some old wooden fences surrounding it, separating it from the woods. Over by the right is a fountain flowing into a pond. The grass grew about ankle tall and there were traces of places were plants were once grew.

Che, this place was a shit hole. But it did seem like a great place for siestas and somewhere to get away from Feli and bastards... Maybe I should fix this up s- wait... What the hell am I thinking about? Tch I'm going back. I took another 10 minutes for me to find the fucking tile that led to the tunnel and another fucking 10 minutes to get back to the room.

When I got back, I immedally laid back into my bed. Damn… That place could really be a great place for siestas and get-aways... Shit! My stomach knotted as I remembered that I locked Feliciano outside. I quickly went downstairs and opened the front door to see if he was still out there. Yep...he was lying against the tree in the yard with a cat... Really, a fucking cat? He was probably taking his siesta or he was exhausted from banging on the door and whining for me to open the door.

I was about to nudge him with my foot to wake him up and tell him 'Get your lazy ass up and go inside before you get sick and pass it to me!' but I noticed the seed packets that were visibly seen in his pockets. I could see the tomato packets more specifically.

Damn... I wanted tomatoes more than I thought... Maybe I could plant those... Everything that dumb fuck grew dies. He would water plants with wine and feed it pasta, saying the plant was hungry and wanted yummy food. Then he would cry for a few hours when it wilted and die. I couldn't let Feliciano waste those precious tomatoes seeds!

Luckily for me, I was good and quick with my hands. (Not like that, you goddamn pervert bastards!) My 'friends' taught me how to pick pockets and locks. I bent down and slowly brought my hand to hover over his pocket. I was about to quickly swipe it out of his pockets but, "_MEOW!_" Meow? I saw the cat staring at me. I put one finger to my lip to get it to shut the hell up. It, of course, meowed again, stood up from Feliciano's lap and positioned itself on the pocket with the seeds.

"..." It stared at me. I swear I saw a playful glint in its eyes. I hissed at the cat to get off and it hissed back at me, scratching the air before me. I tried to pry the fucking thing but it latched its claws into Feliciano's pants causing him to wince and wake up.

"Nghn... F-fratello?" Damn cat! It looked at me with an expression of 'I won'. "Dammit Feli! Why the hell are you sleeping here? You're going to get sick and then pass it to me!"

"Vee...~ but fratello! You locked me out of the house and I couldn't get in and I got tired...!" I blushed. Dammit, how did I forget about that? "Just go inside..." I said weakly. What do you expect? I've been defeated by a cat and failed at getting the damn seeds.

"Ve~ but it's nice out…~" But Feliciano groggily got up and started towards the door. The damn cat stayed lying on the ground. He looked at me lazily and walked away... He was lying on the seed packets that Feliciano must've dropped! I'm glad he's such a dumb ass sometimes.

I took a look at the variety of seeds. Roses, maple..? Che cazzo? Alpine red roses, nasturtium, plum blossom, lotus, Red poppy, golden shower tree... Kimchi... Sunflower ... Catnip... As I said, Che cazzo...? And lots of different types of flowers. Wait... Wait a fucking minute… Where are the tomatoes? I groaned as I realized that they must've got stuck in Feliciano's pockets... Fuuuuuuuuuuck...!

-.-.-

He was lying on the couch, face planted in the pillows. I could ask him. Right? He's too tired to even remember what I asked... Right? Maybe he'll think it's a dream... I can't just let my pride be thrown away like this... Let's just get this over with!

I nudged Feliciano with my elbow. "Nhn..." He squirmed and rolled over, to get a better look at who was nudging him. "Feli give me tomato seeds." I demanded. "Say please~"

Dammit. For a sleepy bastard, he still as annoying as ever! I shook my head in disbelief but his eyes told me to carry on. "P-p...p...lea...se..." I stuttered. "Ve~ Whoa~! Fratello~ You got better on saying please!~ You're not choking on the word anymore~" I felt my face heat from anger and in embarrassment. "Just give me the damn tomatoes..." he flashed a goofy smile and went into his pockets.

"Opps~ I forgot. I placed it on the table~" he reached for the table in front of the sofa... "Here you go fratello~" "..." "Fratello? Are you alright? Oh is it because you haven't had your siesta either, right? Why don't you take one now with me!~" He patted the spot next to him and I snapped out of the battle of restraining my anger.

"I have better things to do" I said, a little harsher than I meant it to be. He looked hurt and I felt my stomach roll with guilt. "Ve... Okay~ Ill be here if you need me~" He flashed me a smile and fell asleep.

-.-.-

I went into my room and entered the tunnel. When I was about halfway in the tunnel I froze. What the hell possessed me to go out, come back and start a garden! Shit I can't even turn back. I continued to crawl as I growled along the way.

-.-.-

I took the shovel I found somewhere. I placed the packet of tomatoes in on pot, the maple in the other and vice versa.

It was about a couple of hours later until I finished. Dammit it's harder (especially the Lotus!) then you think so don't judge me! Since I had some extra tomatoes seeds and flowers there were no more pots so I just dug a hole and plopped the tomato seeds in. I found a place where I could place the flowers at and planted them there.

I went towards the fountain to get some water and water all the plants. I was finally done.

I turned back and started my way back to the garden shelter. I sat in the white chair to rest up. I picked up the photo to get a better look at it. We were on Nonno's lap laughing and giggling, which was a surprise that someone caught me in that state and Mamma and Paṕa were laughing with us also. This was probably before when Nonno discovered that he had that stupid disease. I let go of the picture and placed it back on the table. It was getting dark so I chose to leave. I took one last look at the garden and went back.

* * *

><p>"Ve! Fratello! I couldn't find you anywhere s-so I got so worried!" I rolled my eyes and pushed him away so I could get into the fridge. "Does it matter where I go? You have that stupid potato brain 1 and stupid potato brain 2"<p>

"Ve..." That dumb fuck of a brother! He didn't even deny it! "Lovi, there's going to guests coming tomorrow" What the fuck? One second he's bawling and now he's smiling. Well this shouldn't be a surprise to me. "Grazie for the warning" I said sarcastically. "Your welcome~!" I rolled my eyes again and shut the fridge, finding nothing good. Dammit I'm not eating until I get some tomatoes!

He eyed me for a second once I moved out of the fridge's door way."Ve fratello! You're all dirty!" He pointed to the grass stains and dirt all over my pants. "Did you go gardening? I wanna see~!" Dammit! I was so sure he wouldn't remember!

"I'm going to sleep. Buonanotte" I said, not feeling to make up an excuse or giving a reason. I started my way to the stairs and from the kitchen when I heard a sad 've' in the kitchen.

-.-.-.

When I got back into my room I let my body sink into the bed. I sighed as I stood up to take off my shirt and pants. When my body hit the mattress I immediately fell asleep. I could just smell those tomatoes right now...

* * *

><p><em>Yeah….~ Please leave a review~ It's also my birthday today! ouo! Hehe~ It was the only day that the laptop was available! I only type my stories onto my IPod so, yeah… <em>

_I think I really suck at Lovino first point of view so please bear with me! I might just switch points of views. Eh I don't even know...  
><em>

_Leave a suggestion or review! Criticism is allowed! I'm a big girl, now xD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Update~ Thank you to **Dogsrules**, **DrastikkkMeasures **and** kirin-saga **for reviewing! And yes, tomatoes ^^!_

_Thanks to those who added this to their alerts and favorites!_

* * *

><p>Dammit. It is way too early to be crawling in this fucking mouse hole! I wouldn't be doing this but there's some kind of nagging feeling in the back of my head, telling me to go to the fucking goddamn garden. It took me about 10 fucking minutes just to get there.<p>

As I got out of the pit, my eyes had to adjust again from the dark tunnel to the light garden. Once I could see, I my jaw dropped. "What the hell?" I say out loud. I walked down the stairs of the garden shelter to get a better look. There was no way in hell that all the plants grew _**overnight**_!

I walked towards the tomato plant and I placed my hand on the grown trees to see if they were real. Yep. I got to the tomato plant and I reached for one of the leaves. I let the leaf rest on my index finger and stroked it with my thumb to see if it was real. "Ahaha- hmp!" I jumped.

"W-Who the hell? S-Show yourself o-or" I looked around for something to use as a weapon. "Or I'll use this... a fucking watering can? I mean yeah, this watering can!" I waited for something to happen.

Some whispering was heard. I strained my ears to hear it. "... Do you think?" a soft voice whispered "I ... know... If he's a ...?" now it was female's voice. "... on't think so. He _is_ the one who plan... this..." Another female voice. "... want to vol...er and go s...eak with him?"

"I-Is this some kind of fucking prank show?" I said, getting impatient. "...st go!" A sigh could be heard. The leaves ruffled and I backed one step, ready to run. It's not like I'm scared! I was just tired because I just woke up, yeah!

Something appeared in front of my face "¡Hola!" I screamed a very manly scream, dammit! Then I fell onto my butt. "A-Ah...! Lo siento! Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm fucking alright?" I snapped. I felt my face get hot. I looked around for the source of the voice. "What the fuck? Where the hell are you, you bastard?" I demanded, pointing the watering can at random directions.

"Aw~ that's not very nice! But I'm right in front of you" I could tell I didn't like this person already. There was something, no wait, someone in front of me! What the fuck. A small person with wings... A fucking pixie? I took a glance at it. It had tan skin, brown curly hair, green eyes and lightly transparent green wings. It was wearing a black shirt with green at the edge of its sleeves, poofy red pants and it wore a hat that looked like the top part of a tomato on its head; it represented a tomato… Judging it on its accent and looks, it was a Spaniard.

"Now that you see me, ¡Hola! I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! What's your name?"

I looked at it quizzingly. "None of your fucking business! Y-You pixie bastard!" It looked a bit hurt and confused but a grin soon took over. Dammit this _thing_ acts just like Feli! "Aw~ Hey! We're not pixies! We're faeries~ Wait a momento! Aren't you related to Romulus?~" It asked me.

I would say yes BUT I remember Nonno was a fucking faerie or pixie nerd. Every time we came to visit, he would go on and on about stories of faeries. I remember him telling us this story:

_"Come Lovi, Feli~ Sit in Nonno's lap and I'll tell you two a story" Me and Feli walked over to Nonno and he picked us up and placed us on his lap. "Is this another damn faerie story?" I asked._

_"Sí and Lovi~ Dont curse in front of cute little Feli!" I puffed out my cheeks and gave a whatever. "Today Nonno will tell why you shouldn't give your name out to faeries! Faeries are little tricky things! Once you give it out, they'll commit it to memory and they like to pick on you and your family. They like to play practical jokes and there is some ba-"_

_~!~_

Yeah... I couldn't remember anymore...I eyed the faerie for a bit. "Romano" it wasn't really a fake name but it was my middle name. "Nice to meet you Roma~" I scowled. "It's Romano, and there's more of you aren't there?" I asked. I saw some leaves rustle when I announced that. "Sí~ you seem nice! Come on amigos!" it chirped.

The leaves moved to reveal a few faeries/pixie, whatever the hell they are. They flew by one by one. A faerie with a goldish red shirt and brown pants came by first. It had a mini white polar bear (Is that even fucking possible?) It had blond hair, brownish-gold wings and its body looked transparent. "This is... Uh..."

"M-Matthew Williams" the faerie introduced himself. He reminded me of a maple tree….

The next one flew by who looked identical to 'Matthew'. It wore an orange shirt and shorts with yellow sleeves. It also wore a fucking flower on its head… "HAHAHA! I'm the heroic one!" 'Alfred' yelled. Something told me I would like this one so much. Now this reminds me of Nasturtiums…

Next was a faerie which I despised at first sight. Wow it usually took someone to at least to talk to make me hate them. Congrats bastard, you bet a record.

It head shoulder length hair, blue eyes and a beard that need to be shaved. It wore a red capelet in shape of petals, a red coat under the capelet, a stem as a belt and wore green pants. "This is Francis Bonnefoy " The tomato bastard introduced. "Bonjour~" then he gave me a wink that gave me chills. Creepy ass faerie...

A little faerie with white dress that were made out of… I think Lily petals. She (Notice how he doesn't use it) had a green bow in her shoulder length hair and transparent white wings. "This is Lili" Tomato bastard introduce. "N-nice to meet you" She said shyly and I give her a smile which made her blush and fly somewhere.

Another faerie came with pink petals and white petals for the skirt. She had brown hair and a strange piece of hair sticking out. "Hello! Names Mei~" She chirped. I gave her a smile.

"This is Mai. She's the one who keeps us in order" A faerie that had a strange looking dress made of… lotus petals… She reminded me of the potato bastard somehow but way, way much better. "Hello" She didn't smile so I didn't smile back.

"Bella~" A faerie with a scarlet dress came with black and red tipped wings. She gave me a smile and I smiled back.

"Katyushi" A faerie came by with HUGE motherfucking breasts. I couldn't look away until she said something. "H-Hello" She stuttered. " C-Ciao" I stutter back, looking away in embarrassment.

"Im Yoog Soo" Something darted for my chest. "His breast belongs to me! Da-ze~!" I pushed the fucking thing off of me. "What the hell?" I screeched. "Sorry about that…" Mai said, pulling the _thing_'s ear. "Mhm" I replied.

"Hercules" it pointed to a leaf with something sleeping. A petal on its head, as a hat and leaves that formed its clothes.

"And this is Kiet" He wore strange clothes and had some flowers hanging on his shoulders. "Pleased to meet you, ana~" It said. "Mhm"

After they were done introducing themselves, they gathered up and started to between themselves. From here it looks like a big orb of multiple colors. Red, green, pink, gold, brown, yellow ect.

"Welcome to faerie gardens" the faerie, Lili said. I cast her, another smile. "You should smile more, mon ami~" The French bastard suggested. My smile quickly became a scowl when he said it. He shrugged his shoulders and gave me an 'Oh well~'. "Roma~"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped at the tomato bastard. I suddenly realized that I must've been some kind of fucked-up dream... This was probably some kind of dream that Feliciano would dream!

"Aw~ But it's fits you!~" I ignored him and abruptly walked back to the shelter. "Where are you going?" Lili asked innocently. "I'm heading back" I replied.

"Eh? Why?" One of the faeries asked. "Dammit. I'm going back to my room and wake up..." I slid the secret tile and started down the ladder into the tunnel. Before I placed the tile back, I heard, "What's his problem?"

-.-.-.-

Okay, okay, when I wake up, I won't be here. I'll be back in Sicily in our apartment with all our friends, hell, even that annoying kid who comes by to play with Feli. Dammit this better work... I closed my eyes tight and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Meanwhile<strong>~ (Third person P.O.V)

Somewhere in the garden the faeries gathered around. They had picked an area with a ring of mushrooms, a faerie circle. Each of them sat on the mushroom and sat in silence.

"... We called a meeting today to discuss the new human, Romano, who is the new bearer of this garden." Mai said with a strong voice. "What do you think of Romano? We'll go around counterclockwise." She looked at her right. "Katyushi?"

"O-oh! I think he seems nice. He made the garden so pretty." She motioned her her hand at the flowers. "I think he'll be a good bearer." She said with a smile. "Thank you. Kiet?"

"He seems okay. He cusses quite a bit, doesn't he? But I think he'll be fit for the job, ana~" Kiet said with a smile. "Thank you. Mei?"

"Mai~ I think you're being too formal! But I think he's pretty nice! He's not to bad looking either" she said laughing. "I think he would make a good bearer" she concluded "Mei thanks... Bella you're up" Mai said, trying to loosen up a bit.

"I have to agree! He is pretty cute! I think he'll be fine!" The Belgium faerie said. "Lili?"

"O-oh, um I think he's realy nice. I think he'll be good." She said softly. "Thank you Lili, Alfred"

"The hero says he's a o.k!" he yelled a little too loudly. "Francis"

"Aw~ Mon Ami~ Why mist you give me that cold stare!~" Francis asked Mai. "Yeah you give it to me too!" Alfred added. Mai just rolled her eyes. "We're discussing if Romano would be a good bearer. Not about this." She stated. "But the others were talking bout how 'cute' the guy is!" Alfred yelled.

"O-oh I'm sorry if I got off topic..." Mei said. "Sure whatever you say dud-"

"Can we please get on with this?" Mai asked, raising her voice. "But mon am-" - "Francis shut it or I'm getting my paddle" Mai threatened. "If you are willing to, my lit-" the glare he got from Kiet and Mai stopped him.

"We're skipping Francis." Mai stated. "Wait bu-"

"Matthew?" Matthew perked up and felt happy that someone had notice him. "O-oh I think he'll do pretty good. H-he seems to know a lot about plants." He said clutching his bear. "Thank you Matthew. You and Kiet so far are the only reasonable guys." she sighed with a shake of her head. "Hey!" Alfred and Francis said in unison.

"Hercules?" Nothing. "Okay moving on…"

"Im Yoog Soo?" "His breasts belong to me! Da-ze!" She give a sigh and a shake of her head.

"Okay, Antonio you're last" Mai siad and Antonio nodded. "He's... Sooooo CUTE! He looks like a tomato!~ I know he be a great bearer!~ So cute... cute..." He started to mumble. Mai shook her head. "Well concluding from our meeting, we all agree that Romano will be accepted and respected as our bearer." Mai said, writing on a leaf. "Thank you everyone- accept Francis- for participating and giving your opinions. Meeting dismissed"

-.-.-.-. **(Lovino P.O.V)**-.-.-.-

"Ungh..." I felt something shaking me. An earthquake? "...tello!" Huh? "...rattelo! Fratello!" I snapped awake. I shifted on my bed to face the ceiling. "Fratello! Wake uuuuppp!" I knew that whiny voice. "What is it? Is the apartment on fire or something?" I asked, not even bothering to open my eyes. "Ve..." somehow I just knew he was pouting. "Fratello wake up! You're sleep talking again!"

"I do not sleep talk!" I yelled at him. "Ve, what is Lovi talking about our apartment? We moved to Nonno's remember?" Shit. I did not want to hear that. Guess it wasn't a dream. "Just shut the hell up" I mumbled. "Why did you wake me up anyways? You have ten seconds before I go to sleep" I warned. "Ve! No fair Lovi!" "Nine" I started.

"Ve! W-well I can't do it under pressure!" Eight "Well you remember yesterday where" Seven "I told you that since we just moved" Six "there are many people knew and" five "we met two of them yesterday at the stand," four "Gilbert and Ludwig~ Well we've" three "some people coming over here and we have to greet them!" two and one. I shut my eyes and let my head sink into my pillow.

"Mhm- wait a fuck!" I shot up and Feliciano looked at me confused. "We have guests?" then the reliazation of the memory hit me. "Dammit we do! Why are they coming?" I asked. "Ve~ I invited them for a welcome to the neighborhood, us!" I felt like finding a desk or a wall to hit my head on.

"... You are such a dumb ass!" I tried to find the nearest thing to throw at him which was my pillow. "I am **NOT **going!" I yelled. Dammit does my brother even have any self-conscious? "Ve! Why not?" he whined and pouted. "I am not embarrassing myself because of you, you dumb ass!" I lied back down and flipped the blanket over my head.

"Its not embarrassing!" He paused for a minute and a grin took over his face. "We have tomatoes~" my head shot out from the blanket. Dammit he got me there. I've been away from tomatoes for how long? Two days? "Fine. But it's only for the damn tomatoes!" I heard Feliciano giggle.

"When is it?" I asked, irrateted. "In an hour~" My eyes widen. "Tell me, my dear brother... Did you even have the party set up?" I asked in a fake sweet tone that made me and Feliciano wince. "...Ve... no..." This was going to be a looonnng hour.

* * *

><p>"Wow! Lovi!~ I can't believe that you did this all in an hour!" Feliciano said, spinning in circles to look around. The dectors were hung, the room was clean, drinks and appetizers were laid onto the table... "How did you do this in an hour?~" he asked. I slumped into the chair, exhusted.<p>

"I had some clients who needed last minutes re-furnishings" I replied. I jumped when I heard the door knock. "Ve~ that must be the guests~ Ill get it!" he quickly ran out of the room. I heard the door open and Feli's rapid greeting. The guests that walked in were the potato brothers.

"Whoa! Did you guys do this? I didnt think you guys are capable for this! Kesese!" Potato bastar #2 said. I was about to cuss him out but Feliciano interrupted. "Ve~ Lovi did~ I helped with the food!"

"Not bad" Potato bastard said. "Of course! I did do this!" I replied back. Someone knocked the door and Feliciano ran towards it. A group of people entered the room. What seemed the eldest was an Asian man with long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. The next person was an Asian man who seemed pretty small, with black hair and brown weird eyes. The other Asian had black hair and a strange red outfit.

They started to talk to Feliciano and shaking his hand then they walked towards me. "Welcome to the neighborhood. I am Kiku. This is my older brother Yao and my younger brother, Kaoru" They greeted me. More people came in. Someone named Lars, Sadiq, Gupta and random people.

"So what kind of job do you do?" Someone random asked. "None of yo-"

"Ve~ I cook and paint and Lovi is an interior designer~ You should've seen our apartment!" he flipped out his phone and I grabbed it. "Aw! Come on Lovi! We want to see! Don't hide anything from the awesome being!" To be honest, I'm pretty embarrassed in the damn job even if I enjoy it... "Dammit no! Get off! Vaffanculo!" I yell as I struggle to get Potato bastard #2 off of me. "Fine" He got of me too easily...

"That's better you bastardo. You don't just go strangle your host to dea- Give that back!" That fucktard snatched the cell from my hand and flipped through it. "Mhm... Wow Lovi! This is awesome!" I blushed from the compliment. "Dammit I know. I did design it, and don't fucking call me that!" I mumbled. It's not common that anyone complimented me. Everyone always compliment Feli so I'm not used to the treatment.

"It's not bad Lovino-kun. Perhaps you could design our home?" Kiku asked. "Mhm I'll think about it." I answered. "Oi Feliciano!"

"Ve~ What is it fratello?" he skipped towards me and I wanted to smack my head.

"Where the fuck is the tomatoes?" He smiled and told me to stay there for a bit while he got it out from the kitchen. Might as well _try _to make friends while he gets them.

"So what do you bast- guys do for a living?" I quickly corrected myself. I swear the potato bastard just blushed. It must be something embarrassing. A ballerina? I snickered at the thought. The Albino bastard wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Get off me!" I yell.

He didn't budge. "Well... The awesome me, awesome me's bruder, Lars, Sadiq, Gupta, Yao, Kiku and Kaoru! are..." The bastard gave a 'dramatic' pause. "Faerie hunters!" He said with a wide and proud grin.

"Pffft!" I tried not to laugh. The Potato bastard flushed and looked away and Lars gave me a glare. Kiku and Yao seemed as if they were used to it. Sadiq and Gupta weren't even giving a shit. I could feel my face get red from holding in laughter and I tried to get rid of the cursed smile on my face.

"Ve?~ You got fratello to smile~!" Feliciano said as he walked into the room with a small basket of tomatoes. Dammit what is this becoming? A circus? Then the picture of the potato bastard as a ballerina made me want to laugh some more. I abruptly stood up, took the basket that Feliciano was holding to store in my room and left for my room so I could laugh freely so nobody would see or hear me.

I probably laughed for a good 5 minutes. I hated when people caught me in that kind of state. I eventually went back downstairs to where all the bastards were.

"Hey Lovi!~" I was greeted by my brother and a hug that I try to pry out of. "Wow Lovi! A few minutes ago you looked just like Feli! You should smile more!" I flicked the albino off. "So! Wasn't that job awesome for me?" I fought back a grin remembering about it. "Bastard do you actually believe in faeries?"

"Yeah! Don't you? They're horrible and unawesome things!" The dream of the garden and faeries popped into my head but I quickly dismiss it. It WAS a dream, wasn't it? "Hell no. Who the fuck believes in them?"

"I do!" "We do" the 'faerie hunter gang' and Feliciano said in unison. I stare blankly at them. "And do you have any proof...?" I swear the temperature in the room dropped. "You know... Never mind" Kiku cut himself off.

"I've seen them!" albino bastard exclaimed too loudly for my taste. "... Bruder..." I heard potato bastard hiss. I smirked. "Oh do tell." I say and potato bastard groaned quietly. "Tell us!~" Feliciano joined. "Hold your horses! Get ready for the awesome!" I groaned "Well one day…" I zoned out. There was no fucking way I was going to listen to this crap.

"Okay one more question... Why fucking faeries...? Aren't they these little cheery ass people with wings? Couldn't you go with ghost or something?" I interrupted. "Forget about what everyone told you about faeries! And there no such things as ghosts!" And the bastard says faeries are real. What the fuck.

"Faeries are dark evil creatures. Faeries are prone to kidnapping humans, either as babies, the elderly or young children, leaving blocks of wood in their place. They also kidnap the weak, weak-hearted and pure." Kiku said. Hey I don't have a problem with this guy… yet. "You may or not believe it but it is true. There have been multiple sightings of them… We know some people who had their family members. I'm not trying to make anyone paranoid but I would tell you. You may not believe but you might see them for yourself. We cannot make you believe in them" The party ended in a few hours and Feliciano went over to the idiotic potato brothers' home. Guess I got nothing to do but think about what Kiku said…

* * *

><p>Okay I must be crazy as fuck or Feliciano put something in the punch. I have no. Fucking idea why I choose to go back that garden. Probably I wanted to see if that dream was true... Or Feli DID put something in that punch.<p>

I climb up the ladder and pushed the tile to the side. I stood there for a minute as my vision readjust. Well I guess it wasn't a dream... All the plants were grown... No sign of faeries here though... Maybe it was the fucking pollen messing with me head.

I walked down the stairs and retraced my steps towards the tomato plant. What the fuck... I avoided the ring of mushrooms. I'm not getting any fungus on my shoes!

"Is anyone here? If there is, you better bring your ass over here!" I said out loud. Nothing. I sighed in relief. It was just the pollen... But it doesn't explain the plants that grew over-night.

I remembered stroking the tomato leaf and someon- _something_ started to laugh. Guess I'll try it again. Once I did I heard something. "Pffft!" Oh damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn! This better not be a faerie...

My grip on the leaf tightens while I was thinking. "O-Ow! It hurts!" I let go. Okay maybe the damn plant is talking. It's better than fucking faeries that kidnapped people. Not like I believe it or anything! It's just better safe than sorry!

The leaves ruffled and I jumped back. "Roma?~" 'Antonio' popped in front of my face. "Roma!~ You came back~ Hey guys! Roma came back!" The bastard went ahead and announced. Okay the world hates me. A whole bunch of greetings in different languages were exchanged to me as the faeries came from their places. "So what's up dude?" 'Alfred' said. "I have a warning. You better listen because I'm not repeating myself. Stay the fuck away from my brother! If you try to touch or kidnap him I will fucking kill you. I am also not coming here ever again." I growled. Yes I care for Feliciano... Sometimes. It just gets lonely in the house... and why the hell would I come here again with these dangero- stupid faeries. Shit I should just tell the 'Faerie hunters'

I saw Lili cower, Katyushi about to cry, Bella surprised, Mai and Mei, glaring at me and the others seemed surprised. "Wh-what? Kidnap? We wouldn't do anything like that!" Katyushi exclaimed "I-I t-think you're mistaken R-Romano" the maple bastard said. "Kidnapping is a crime! Hero's don't kidnap!" "Wait you have a brother?" Oh shit. "N-no!"

"Mhm well if you didn't, why did you threaten us about your brother?" Dammit I'm getting jumped by fucking faeries. FAERIES! "Dammit! I heard what faeries do! They kidnap people and they'll never be seen again!"

"U-um Mai… Do you think he'll still make a good bearer?" I heard the maple bastard say. "Don't worry I know what to do…" She replied. "What the hell? Bearer? You know I'm right here?"

"Dude you need to calm down!" Nasturtium bastard said. "Or what?" I yell at him. "Or… I'll call Im Yoog Soo and Francis!" My eyes widen. "that's better" I give him a scowl.

"Please sit down. I think you are misunderstanding. Right Mei?" Mai said. "I think so!" She agreed. "Now who wants to explain to Romano about this misunderstanding?" They act like I'm not even here… "I will~" Tomato bastard said and Mai nodded. I took a seat on the bench by the flowers.

"Well~ I guess you don't know dark faeries… There's many types of faeries!~" It chirped. "Then what are you?" I asked. "We're plant faeries!" That was the most ridicules thing ever… "I guess when you talked about kidnapping; you were talking about dark faeries, si?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Making the faeries that were sitting on the side of the bench, jump. "Lo siento, Roma!"

"Don't call me that!" He fucking ignored me. "Well~ Dark faeries are the kidnappers! They kidnap humans for their experiments and bribery!"

"And how the hell do I know you're not one?" I got him there. The bastard thought for a while. "Well… Do we act mean and scary, ana~" The Asian looking faerie said. "Dark faeries don't have an element, da-ze~" That fucking breast raping faerie added. It's sort of true… None of these damn faeries have the stuff to be evil.

I stayed silent for a minute and I walked towards the tunnel. "Wait!" I felt something tugging my sleeves and I turn round to see Lili with small tears forming. "P-please Mr. Romano. Don't leave! W-we'll be alone again… and you have to believe us! We're not evil! M-my brother… he was taken away from me…"

I felt a pang of guilt and I looked around myself. Each of them looked at me with a sad face and it reminded me of Feliciano somehow… "… dammit… Fine. I won't leave but it doesn't mean I have my suspicions on you" I glared at them. "Thank you"

-.-.-.-.-

I sat on the bench asking questions about their kind. "Tell me, where the fuck did you guys come from? On the first day I didn't see any faeries." I asked. "That's because we were in hibernation, ana."

"And what the hell is hibernation? Like bears or something?" I countered the question. "Well… Our previous owner has left. Romulus was his name" I was suddenly interested. "We're not very sure what happen to him but… the garden died. The plants are what our souls are connected. If we die or if the plant dies we're in hibernation. It's just the pot. Once another bearer or the same bearer plants another seed in that pot, we are 'reborn' again and our soul would be connected with that plant." Mai said.

"I was a daffodil last time! Now I'm kimchi! It's the best da-ze~" The breast groping bastard said. "I have to say~ You have good taste~" the French bastard said. "I'm glad you chose the rose for moi! It fit moi so much~" it said spinning in the air.

"Fusososo~ I know! Roma is great!~ I was ivy before… but I love tomates!" Tomato bastard said. "Don't call me that!" I yell even though it was useless. I must have a curse on me or something… probably from stealing eyebrow bastard's brother stuff [1].

"Ah~ You should meet the faerie queen! The queen told us to let each of our bearers come and meet the queen." Mei said. Faerie queen… I think I remember Nonno read us a book about the Faerie Queen and a picture of a beautiful woman. "Si. I could do that" I agreed.

"That's great and stuff dudes but could you water us?" The noisy bastard said. "That would be nice…" Katyushi said. "Y-yeah we wouldn't want to go into hibernation again!" Matthew agreed. "Can't you bastards do it yourself- not you Katyushi (and all the ladies)." I quickly added.

"Aw! Come on dude! We can't even pick up the watering can!". "Well that's too fucking bad!" I told him off. "Roma~ You shouldn't be so mean on them." Bella said. "Fine" I puffed out my cheeks.

"You were giving us a hard time but you give up when Bella asked?" the smiley bastard said. "That's because she's a lady, mes amis" The male faeries gave an 'oh'.

I shook my head and picked up the watering can, watering the plants. I spent most of that day tending to the plants and talking to the faeries…

-.-.-.-.-

By the end of the day I was so fucking exhausted! I went into the kitchen to get some late time tomatoes and I saw Feliciano in front of the fridge with his arms crossed. "What the fuck Feli?" I asked as I try to push him out of the way. "Ve! Fratello! Where did you go again? You were missing for hours! I was about to call everyone to help fine you!" he snapped. I blinked in surprise.

"It's none of your business where I go and when I'm missing, bastard." I snap back. "Do you see me butt in your life? No! So leave my life alone."

I could tell my words hurt him but my fucking ego wouldn't let me let it be and I was grumpy from being so tired. "Forget it! Buonanotte, bastard!" I sneered. I stomped upstairs and slammed the door to my room.

I don't have a fucking clue about Feliciano's fit. I really don't. He has so many damn friends and yet he has time to worry about me. He needs to mind his own fucking business! And yet... I was too tough on him. I hate my fucking ego. He IS my little brother... Dammit... I'll think about it tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> **Referring the e-mail he got in the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>When my imagination gets to the point of looks and costumes … Yeah… My imagination sucks at creativity of looks and costumes ^^;<em>

_Mei ~ Taiwan- **Plum blossom tree**. Uniform guide- Just how Taiwan wears but instead it's made of petals. It's called a qipao._

_Francis ~ France- **Roses**. Uniform guide- His military outfit but instead, made of rose petals_

_Alfred ~ America- **Nasturtiums**. Uniform guide- Look up on Google; "Nasturtium Faerie"_

_Mai ~ Vietnam- **Lotus**. Uniform guide- Pinkish-white 'ao dai' made up of lotus petals. Transparent pinkish white wings_

_Bella ~ Belgium- **Red Poppy**. Uniform guide-Search on Google; "Poppy faerie"_

_Kiet ~ Thailand- **Golden shower tree**. Uniform guide- What his traditional clothes and the sash is replaced with a stem of flowers. Transparent yellow wings._

Katyushi ~ Ukraine- **Sunflowers**. Uniform guide- Umm… I couldn't think of an outfit for her T~T Use your imagination ^^;;!

_Antonio ~ Spain- **Tomatoes**. Uniform guide- Black shirt with green at the edge of its sleeves, poofy red pants and a hat that look likes the top part of a tomato on his head_

_Matthew ~ Canada- **Maple tree**. Uniform guide-_ _Goldish red shirt and brown pants. Golden brown wings_

_Lili ~ Liechtenstein- **Lily** (Originally I chose the Alpine Red rose but it would be too close to Francis…). Uniform guide-_ _White dress that were made out of lily petals with green bow in her hair. _

_Im Yoog Soo ~ Korea- **Kimchi**. Uniform guide- His traditional clothes that are made up with kimchi leaves and the blue sash is replaced with the green part of kimchi._

_Hercules ~ Greece- **Catnip**. Uniform guide- A petal represents his hat and you can use your imagination ^^;;_

* * *

><p><em>Got this chapter a few days late! ^^;<em>

_Got good and bad news. Good news is this story is going smoothly!~ I have a plot and I know what is going to happen in the next few chapters!  
><em>

_Well problem here is that homework projects are stacking up and I have free time for myself whatsoever. The only things I do after school is eat a small snack, homework, projects, homework, study, projects, more homework, shower and sleep. I stay up at night typing up stories onto my iPod ^ ^;_

_Oh! I chose the flowers for the characters by their national flowers or just what fitted them!_

_Eh~ Hoped you enjoyed the chapter~ Leave a review which motivates me~ or a suggestion! Alerts and favs are great too!  
><em>

_Until next time, 'Alice Vargas'!_


End file.
